Vale la pena
by Starlight Extinction
Summary: -Estúpido clima, estúpida enfermedad, estúpidos microbios… ¡Achu!- ... Por que el estar enfermo era lo peor del mundo ¿pero habrá algo que lo haga valer la pena? YAOI NaruSasu Pésimo Summary


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias: **Yaoi

**Agradecimientos: ** SaKuRiMo0n

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Achu! — Su cuerpo se volvió hacia enfrente con la fuerza del estornudo, escalofríos recorrían cada fibra de su ser y sus ojos negro fulminaban con ira el pañuelo sucio que sostenía en su mano.

Y es que, si había algo que Sasuke Uchiha odiaba más que a nada en el mundo, era estar enfermo. Hasta la palabra le daba un asco total.

El hombre de cabello alborotados se encontraba postrado en su cama, cubierto de pies a cabeza con varios cobertores y pañuelos sucios regados a su alrededor. Si, el gran y poderoso Uchiha que logro luchar codo a codo con Naruto Uzumaki en la gran guerra ninja, ahora se encontraba siendo derribado por una fuerte gripe.

— Estúpido clima, estúpida enfermedad, estúpidos microbios… ¡Achu!— Nuevamente su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo por el estornudo. — ¡Estúpidos estornudos!

Con rabia lanzo el pañuelo sin ninguna dirección en específico, justo en el preciso momento en que la puerta de su habitación se abría de par en par por un ruidoso visitante.

— ¡Teme! ¡Te traje ra….!— Sin siquiera poder terminar la frase, el escandaloso hombre fue víctima del infectado proyectil.

La habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral, mientras que el Uchiha miraba con ojos rojos y fulminantes al rubio que ahora mismo estaba tan quieto como una roca. Con cuidado, el hombre de ojos azules dejo la bolsa con comida en el suelo y con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo….

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Me has lanzado tus gérmenes! ¡Moriré! ¡Moriré siendo tan joven y ni siquiera he llegado a ser Hokage!

Sasuke miraba con una vena en su sien como el Uzumaki corría por toda la habitación con las manos en la cabeza y cascaditas en los ojos, lamentando que ya no podría comer ramen.

— Eres un idiota Naruto. — Dijo el Uchiha mientras le lanzaba un libro, que tenía en su mesita de noche en la cabeza al rubio, efectivamente haciéndole parar el escándalo.

— ¡Yah, Teme! ¡¿No ves que me puedes infectar con tus gérmenes?! ¡Podría morir de una extraña enfermedad y no podría cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage! — Exclamo Naruto moviendo sus brazos de forma exagerada para dejar en claro la importancia del asunto.

Sasuke simplemente cubrió su cara con su mano, no creyendo el nivel de estupidez del rubio.

— Naruto, no puedes morir de gripa. — Comenzó a decir el pelinegro con toda la calma que pudo recolectar, la cuál era muy poca. Le parecía increíble que todavía pudiera aguantar las idioteces que el Uzumaki le decía.

— ¿Ah, no? — Pregunto totalmente confundido, mientras rascaba su cabeza y comenzaba a reír nervioso.

— No, a menos que no te cuides, veo muy pocas posibilidades de que mueras por una simple gripe. — Respondió Sasuke acomodándose mejor entre los cobertores, estaba comenzando a darle frio.

— Jejeje Lo siento teme, me deje llevar. — Rio nerviosamente mientras volvió a tomar la bolsa que había dejado con anterioridad en el suelo y se acercaba al enfermo. — ¡Te traje ramen! ¡Teuchi y Ayame lo hicieron especialmente para que te recuperes! — Termino de hablar mostrándole la bolsa con comida y dándole una enorme sonrisa zorruna.

El Uchiha cubrió su boca con las cobijas. No sabía si era por la ligera fiebre que tenía o si las telas que lo cubrían le estaban provocando un calor en su rostro, pero un sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas.

—… Gracias… Dobe. — Las palabras se distorsionaban por su boca cubierta, pero Naruto pudo escucharlo perfectamente y sonrió aún más.

— Bien, iré a servir esto y tal vez podamos ver unas películas. — Sugirió el rubio saliendo de la habitación con dirección a la cocina. Ni si quiera tenía que pedir indicaciones, puesto que conocía aquel departamento como la palma de su mano.

Mientras tanto Sasuke, buscaba una mejor posición en aquella espaciosa cama. Su cuerpo le dolía y los estornudos no paraban, su nariz escurría, sus ojos estaban llorosos, odiaba la situación en la que estaba. Sakura le había dicho que en una semana más estaría como nuevo, lo dudaba pero si le decía eso a la kunoichi, estaba seguro que terminaría estampado en la pared.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, unas almohadas tras de él le daban comodidad que estaba buscando. Una minúscula sonrisa se apreció en sus labios al escuchar el escándalo que el Uzumaki hacía en la cocina porque no podía encontrar los tazones que necesitaba.

— ¡Al fin, dattebayo! — Resonó el grito por el departamento y el Uchiha negó con la cabeza, trataba de parecer infeliz por la presencia del rubio, pero ni al mismo se podía engañar.

— ¡A comer, ttebayo! — La puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse de golpe y Naruto entro triunfante con dos tazones humeantes.

Sasuke hizo una mueca por el escándalo y comenzó a desprenderse de los cobertores para poder comer tranquilamente.

— ¡Disfrutalo Teme! — Exclamo el rubio entregándole el tazón y sentándose justamente a un lado del portador del sharingan. Ni bien se sentó, comenzó a devorar los fideos.

— Maldita sea, come bien. Juro que te matare si tiras ramen en mi cama. — Amenazó el Uchiha con ojos fulminantes, mientras comenzaba a comer pero al contrario de su compañero de equipo, lo hacía de una forma más tranquila y sin prisas.

— ¡¿Teme dónde está el control?! ¡Quiero ver televisión! — Preguntó el rubio en voz extremadamente alta, exasperando aún más al enfermo.

— ¡Maldición Naruto! ¿Acaso no puedes callarte o al menos bajar la voz? ¡Mi cabeza me está matando!

Naruto rio nerviosamente al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el Uchiha, esos ojos rojos carmesí sí que eran de temer. El ninja cabeza hueca comenzó a disculparse repetidamente mientras rascaba su nuca. Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza y masajeo sus sienes, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando a formarse.

— Está en la mesa de noche a tu lado. — Respondió sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.

— Oh, gracias teme. — Naruto se apresuró a encender la pantalla plana que se encontraba justo frente a la gran cama, dejando que se proyectara una película de acción que desde hace tiempo había querido ver con el chico de cabellos negros.

Sasuke al ya no poder comer más fideos, dejo el tazón en la mesa de noche que se encontraba a su lado, dejando escapar un suspiro se recargo completamente en la cabecera de la cama y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se dirigieron al rubio que seguía devorando el ramen. La luz que provenía de la televisión iluminaba el rostro de Naruto. Sentía un cosquilleo aparecer en las puntas de sus dedos, pero lucho contra el impulso de querer trazar cada parte de la cara del rubio.

Su vista estaba perdida por completo en su acompañante, se enfocó en su frente, su cejo se fruncía de vez en cuando por alguna escena en la película. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, odiaba admitirlo, pero le encantaba cuando lo miraba fijamente con aquellas gemas; eran tan expresivas y hermosas. Su nariz era pequeña pero le quedaba perfecta.

Su atención se desvió a las 3 cicatrices que portaba en cada mejilla y le recordaban al ser que habitaba en el interior del rubio. Sin ser consciente de su acción, Sasuke alzo su mano y con el dorso de la misma, recorrió con infinita ternura la mejilla de Naruto.

Estaba por demás decir que el rubio estaba sorprendido. Con lentitud, giro su rostro para mirar fijamente al Uchiha. En ese momento se dio cuenta que aún tenía comida en la boca, así que rápidamente la paso y observo al pelinegro con curiosidad.

— ¿Sucede algo teme? — Pregunto algo preocupado. Era algo sumamente raro que el Uchiha iniciara una acción así, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que su fiebre hubiera regresado, aunque hace unos días esta había desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Umh? No, nada…. Solo…. No, olvídalo. — Dando por terminada su frase inconclusa, Sasuke retiro su mano y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo su vista hacia la pantalla. Pero Naruto sabía que el portador del sharingan no estaba prestando atención a la película.

Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna y dejando su tazón de ramen a un lado, rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el Uchiha, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas en el colchón. El rubio estaba cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, mientras que con sus manos aprisionaba las muñecas de Sasuke, impidiendo que este lo empujara.

— ¡Yah, Dobe! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! — Grito el pelinegro, mientras se revolvía tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Naruto.

Maldijo internamente el estar enfermo, puesto que no tenía muchas energías para quitárselo de encima. Así que solo se resignó y dejo de resistir el repentino ataque. Alzo su visto e intento asesinar con la mirada a su captor. Pero Naruto solo sonrió aún más.

— Eres un idiota — Mascullo entre dientes el pelinegro al ver la sonrisa que portaba el rubio.

— Pero así me amas — Rio divertido, si bien el Uchiha intentaba aparentar que odiaba estar en aquella situación, Naruto lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que solo estaba aparentando.

— ¡Call…! — Antes de que pudiera gritarle un improperio, Sasuke se vio callado en una de las formas más maravillosas que existían: con un beso.

El Uzumaki devorada la exquisita boca de su amante, disfrutando del sabor y extasiándose con los sonidos de placer que Sasuke dejaba escapar sin si quiera darse cuenta. Succionaba, mordía y lamia, ambos estaban en una nube de la cual no querían bajar, pero desgraciadamente la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse.

Con ojos nublados por el placer, el Uchiha recorrió con sus manos, que Naruto había liberado en mitad de su beso, los brazos levemente musculosos del rubio hasta llegar a su rostro. Lo tomo entre sus manos y ambos de miraban con un amor tan intenso que ni la espada más filosa podría cortar el hilo rojo que los unía.

— Dobe…. Te enfermaras, baka. — Le reprocho el pelinegro, mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba las mejillas de su novio.

Naruto rio y cerró los ojos disfrutando de las amorosas caricias que trazaban en las cicatrices que portaba.

— Vale la pena enfermarse, si es de esta manera. — Respondió sonriendo e inclinándose para robarle otro beso al sonrojado chico que tenía atrapado bajo su cuerpo.

— Idiota…— Murmuro fingiendo fastidio, pero no rechazo los labios que se volvían a posar sobre los suyos, sellándolos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 semana después**

— ¡Por Kami, estoy muriendo! ¡Jamás podre ser Hokage!

— Eres un idiota…

* * *

Estoy de vuelta, la verdad tenía planeado escribir una trama completamente diferente y con otros personajes, pero mi mente me jugo una mala pasada y esto termino saliendo... A parte de que estoy enferma y ese fue el motivo de la trama xD

Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco infinitamente a mi Beta reader ¡SaKuRiMo0n! (eres un ángel T_T)

¡Saludos!


End file.
